


Sprinkles on top

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Prompt: “Sorry, I was gonna tell you” from @bucky-plums-barnes‘s 8k Followers Writing Challenge.





	Sprinkles on top

Waddling up the stairs, you let out a heavy sigh. It hasn’t been your day, that’s for sure. Nothing seemed to work out today as it was supposed to.

First, you missed your train which led to arriving late at work. And of course, your boss had to bitch at you for it, even though it was the first time that such thing ever happened.

Then, your computer decided to randomly keep turning off, making it impossible to get any task done. You couldn’t finish your reports, couldn’t turn on more than one program and the IT guy said that your computer had to be taken for a day or two.

Great, just perfect.

To end the day with a bang, it started raining and you forgot to take an umbrella with you. You look awful and feel even worse but you hold on to one thing that has been waiting for you in your apartment.

You unlock the front door and step in, throwing the keys at the drawer, and kick off your heels. Damn, a foot massage would be nice right now.

You head to the kitchen first and smile happily when you see Bucky cooking. Whatever he’s making smells delicious and you already feel your mouth water.

“Hey handsome,” you greet him, placing a kiss on his scruffy cheek and Bucky’s lips curl up with a smirk.

“Hey doll. Forgot the umbrella, huh?”

“Yeah, it didn’t look like raining before I left so I thought it wouldn’t be necessary. I’m gonna go change.”

Bucky jerks his head to look at you and you notice that he’s expression is quite uneasy, almost frightened.

“In your bedroom?” he questions, his voice tight although he tries to be nonchalant.

You frown slightly.

“Well, yeah, dummy. That’s where my clothes are. Make me a tea, please?” you lean in to kiss his cheek again and turn around, making a beeline for your shared bedroom.

You feel a little bubble of excitement in your chest as you near it, knowing very well that there is something you have been looking forward to in there, something that kept you going for this whole bad day.

Once you’re in the room, you change quickly, putting on comfy legging and one of Bucky’s t-shirts. Then, you face the nightstand, a paper box resting on top of it. It contains one of your favorite things in the world and a grin spreads on your face as you reach your hand out to open it. In a moment, a split of a second and you’ll be biting into the best donut you have ever tasted.

Well, you would, if it was in the box.

The box is empty. Safe for some crumbs, which are definitely not a whole donut, there is nothing.

You furrow your brows, confused. You left a note on the box, asking Bucky not to even look at the donut because you saved it for today.    

You inhale deeply, feeling irrational anger blazing within you. Sure, you planned on sharing the donut with him, he’s your boyfriend after all, but you thought more of a bite, maybe two, not the _whole damn thing._

“James Buchanan Barnes!” you holler, thumping to the kitchen as Bucky freezes, a spatula stopping mid-stirring.

“Yes, doll?” he asks innocently, although the apologetic look in his eyes tell you that he’s very much guilty.

“You ate my rainbow donut,” you say accusingly and Bucky swallows thickly, his lips forming into a pout, his eyes widening with silent plea for you to not yell at him.

“Don’t you dare give me puppy look, Bucky, it’s not gonna work this time,” you point a finger at him and Bucky sighs, his shoulder slumping.

“ **Sorry, I was gonna tell you** , Y/N. I didn’t mean to eat it, just wanted a bite.”

“You know that I would’ve given it anyway! This entire day has been a freaking massacre for me and all I wanted was to come home and eat that donut. And now it’s gone.”

“Babe, I’m sorry-“

“And it’s only available once a week. For one day in a week, sugar, and now I have to wait 6 days to get it!” you exclaim, throwing your arms in the air and then collapsing onto the kitchen chair.

Just as you thought that day couldn’t get worse.

You cover your face with your hands. You know you’re a bit too dramatic – it’s just a donut after all, but you really, really wanted to have it tonight.

You hear a movement and moment later you feel Bucky’s hands rubbing your thighs.

“Babydoll, look at me,” he asks softly but you shake your head.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t like you now.”

“Oh,” he mumbles pretending to be hurt, but the amusement in his voice gives him away. “I made your favorite dinner, does that amend the absolutely unforgivable crime that I’ve committed?”

“Don’t make fun of me, Buck,” you mutter angrily and spread apart your fingers to glare at him.

“I wouldn’t dare, doll.”

“You ate my donut.”

“Yes, and I am very sorry about that. I will bring you twenty of them next week, okay?”

“But I wanted one tonight,” you whine, your lips turning downward and Bucky gives you a sympathetic look.

“Bad day?”

“The worst ever. I was late, my computer broke down, my boss was a bitch to me. Like it was all my fault.”

“Tomorrow’s gonna be better, I promise,” he says softly, the sureness in his voice making you believe him. When you nod, Bucky pulls your hand from your face, brushes your hair away and cups your cheeks.

“Nothing will break my girl, right?” he rubs his nose against yours tenderly and you flash him a small smile. “Dinner is ready, do you want to cuddle, watch a movie and get totally dirty with the food?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright,” he pecks your lips and stands up, taking two plates from the drawer and putting the meal on them.

You watch him – a funny yellow apron with unicorns tied around his waist, his hair gathered into a bun at the back of his neck, that t-shirt you loved on him. He’s humming something, probably a song from the 40s.

A warm fuzzy feeling spreads within you – why would you want a donut when you have Bucky, the perfect and instant-working remedy for everything.


End file.
